¡Siéntate, perra!
by CamaleonaMorpho
Summary: El collar no sólo no estaba en su cuello, no, eso ya era bastante glorioso. Sino que con el coro de los más hermosos ángeles brillaba en ese bendito lugar. Bien, ¿con qué palabra empezaremos este grandioso día?


― _¡Suéltale las manos, Kouga!_

― _Inuyasha, ¡osuwari!_

Y un beso al bello suelo.

― _¡Uy, enano del demonio, te voy a…!_

― _¡Osuwari!_

Buenos días suelo.

―_¡Já! Ni que quisiera verte la fea cara._

Sip.

― _¡Osuwari!_

Buenas noches suelo.

Inuyasha dudó de si no era ya un youkai completo, por no haberse roto la nariz al menos una vez.

Kagome le hacía sentir como un perro. Sí, como un perro hecho y derecho. Y todos sabemos que de chucho no tenía nada. Todos lo sabemos. Sí.

Al principio escuchaba esa palabra cuando se ponía un poco violento. Como cuando acariciaba suavemente el aire con sus garras cerca de Kagome para robarle la Shikon no tama. ¡Keh! Sensibles humanos.

Luego cuando, claramente para cuidar (sí Inu, cuidar a Kagome, sí, sí, sí) se filtraba entre los árboles mientras tomaba un baño. La tierra tenía una variante, entonces sus pulmones conocían el agua.

Después cada vez que el lobo sarnoso hacia su apestosa aparición y necesitaba darle su merecido, la palabra entraba gentilmente en sus oídos para caer como plomo dentro de su cuerpo y hacerlo besar apasionadamente la tierra.

Kouga no era el único que necesitaba su merecido, claro que no. Por ahí existían ciertos niñitos youkais insufribles, apodados Shippou. Pero tampoco podía darse el gusto de masajear su dulce puño contra su cabeza sin escuchar el conjuro.

Ya no mucho más adelante tragaba tierra por cualquier estupidez. ¡Tenía que escucharlo hasta cuando Kagome dormía! Y estaba _harto._

_¿Por qué no haberle puesto el maldito collar al malnacido de Naraku desde el principio? Se hubieran ahorrado algunos grandes problemitas. _

_Puto vejestorio que se hacía llamar Kaedde._

Era todo lo que pensaba molesto, mientras Kagome le explicaba quién sabe qué, frente a una gran fuente. ¿Es que ahora se iba a hacer la buena? ¿Olvidaba todo lo que le hizo sufrir esa mañana?

―…entonces tiras la moneda y pides…. ― ¡que se calle! No la soportaba. No podía creer su descares, su bipolaridad, su falta de tacto hacia él. Probablemente en el fondo no era tanto el dolor físico, sino su _cof_ corazón _cof cof_ ¿Nunca iba a disculparse esa mujer?

Se había escapado a su mundo, y él siempre como perrito dominado debía ir a buscarla. ¡Y ni siquiera podía hacer que volviera! No. Tenía que aguantar un patético paseo familiar por un bosque extraño, con gente alrededor haciendo "pinic", niños jugando y demás cursilerías.

No supo como pero ahora estaba testeando la tierra de ese extraño lugar, luego de un osuwari. Lo último que recordaba decir era un "keh".

― ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

― ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, verdad? ― refunfuñó Kagome. ― Eres un descortés, un maleducado, un…

― ¡Ah, ya cállate y dame la maldita moneda! ― le arrebató de las manos el pequeño objeto y lo tiró con furia en la fuente, provocando que rebotara en el agua sucia, y salpicara a unos niños que jugaban provocando el inicio de un llanto.

_Ya._ Kagome debería estar contenta, lo tenía haciendo siempre lo que le cantaran las pelotas. _¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué?_ Kagome no estaba feliz, a pesar de que había hecho lo que quería. _Ohh, no_. Lo venía venir… se acercaba, lo sentía…

― Inuyasha…― él se llevó las manos a las orejas debajo de la gorra desesperado. ― ¡Osuwari!

Kagome malvada, maldita, bruja… _perra._

¡Cómo le costó traerla de vuelta al Sengoku sin tener que arrastrarla, y conseguir más tierra debajo de su lengua! Inuyasha se terminaba de sacar los restos de polvo de sus colmillos cansado, cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Por si las dudas, decidió dormir cerca de ellos, y no en el árbol más alto. Ese día había sido malditamente _osuwarioso_ y temía que Kagome soñara con él. Entonces, esa sensación de caerse de la cama en medio de un sueño, sería literal.

Estaba verdaderamente exhausto, y no le costó encontrar su inconsciencia. Pero ni así podía descansar, carajo. Soñaba con más de los conjuros, se revolvía en su lugar molesto hasta que incoherentemente de la nada, se hizo aparecer la vieja pulga Myoga succionándole como sólo él sabía la sangre directamente de su yugular. ¿Qué hacía ese en sus sueños? Parloteaba sobre lo deliciosa que era la sangre de su amo, que era única, que esto, que lo otro, y él sintió una molesta picazón. Palmeó su cuello y despertó.

Y entonces se hizo la magia.

_¿Eh?_

Rebuscó con desenfreno por toda la zona algo asustado. Los dedos recorrían deprisa toda la piel a su paso. Quizás seguía ahí, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a él que su mente ni siquiera lo sentía. Pero no. Hizo un esfuerzo mental para procesar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El collar no lo estaba envolviendo. Se pellizcó, se cacheteó, hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no seguía en un sueño. La sorpresa se estaba esfumando y comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa pero…

Alto.

¿Y si sólo se había movido de su cuello? Tal vez lo tendría como pulsera, o tobillera. Mira, que no tenía tanta suerte. Incluso tal vez había penetrado en su piel de tanto encuentro con el piso y lo llevaba ahora mismo en su interior.

Tocó sus muñecas, y nada. Tocó sus tobillos y nada. Cada fibra de su ser empezó a vibrar mientras tocaba todo centímetro de su cuerpo y nada aparecía.

Como si se hubiera vuelto buena, o muy mala en realidad, de repente, un tierno osuwari se escuchó. Gentileza de Kagome dormida, por supuesto. Entonces Inuyasha se tensó de arriba a abajo esperando el impacto, pero… _¡nada pasó!_

_La vida es hermosa. Sí, la vida es putamente hermosa_. Tenía ganas de besar hasta a Naraku. Podría incluso besar a Kagome. Neh. Eso ya era mucho. Pero estaba que saltaba de la felicidad.

Es que no lo podía creer. No estaba acostumbrado a tantísima suerte, así que antes de empezar a perseguirse una cola invisible, quiso asegurarse de que el collar ni siquiera anduviera cerca. Ansiosamente revolvió sus ojos dorados por todos los alrededores, también arrugó la nariz, y empezó a olfatear. Y sí. Tuvo esas feas perlas bajo su nariz por meses, obviamente conocía su olor. Y ahí estaba…

Dio un salto hacia atrás con la mano al pecho conteniendo su corazón y su aliento se cortó de repente.

Y no porque hubiera confirmado que el collar andaba cerca, sino porque descansaba en un lugar que ni en sus sueños más jodidamente hermosos hubiera podido imaginar. El corazón iba a salírsele por la boca.

Se acercó un poco hacia el cuello de Kagome para asegurarse y entrecerró los ojos para focalizar.

Ahora sí. Empezó a perseguir su cola invisible. Paró y empezó a dar infinitas patadas en el suelo en cuclillas mientras aullaba sordamente a lo alto. Siguió dando círculos eufóricamente. ¡Quería gritar como una nena! Se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo el grito más fuerte y amanerado que tenía ganas de dar.

Pero no. Él era un machote, como siempre se aseguraba de dejarnos en claro. Se aclaró la garganta. Estaba obligado a festejar tremenda sorpresa en silencio. No podía permitir que despertara nadie. No había soñado jamás aquello, nunca se le había ocurrido (bueno, tal vez una que otra vez consideró olvidar convertirse en youkai y usar la perla para su libertad, así de desesperado estaba), pero no iba a desperdiciar angelical oportunidad que se le presentaba cayéndole del cielo.

Tenía mucho en que pensar y planear, y aun cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una ilusión, o que el conjuro no funcionara en la frágil humana. Pero iba a averiguarlo. Además, ¿por qué pasaba esto?

_Keh._ ¿Es que acaso eso importaba?

Si el cielo aun lo escuchaba, solo quería pedir una cosa más, una extraña cosa más. Que al día siguiente apareciera Kouga, que Shippou lo molestara como nunca, que hubiera mil aguas termales donde Kagome pudiera bañarse (ceja, ceja), y que además estuviera en sus días o algo por el estilo, poniéndola especialmente irritable. Jojojo ¡Esa perra las iba a pagar!

Amaneció con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche y seguramente poco había cambiado de expresión. La sangre le hervía y las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír así. Había pensado, aunque usted no lo crea señor lector, en todo.

Se frotó las manos mientras reía diabólicamente travieso. _Bien… ¿Con qué palabra empezaremos este grandioso día?_

Qué tal… "Kagome". Neh, quería vénganse, no matarla. ¿Siéntate? muy poco original. ¿Sit girl? De dónde mierda salió eso. ¿Abajo? Seguía siendo plagio. ¿Arriba? ¡Ni siquiera tenía sentido!

Se estrujó los sesos pensando y… ¡Momento!

¡Lo tenía! Lo tenía y era celestialmente perfecto. ¿Cómo no fue su primera opción? Lo tuvo en su mente todo el día. Si al él lo trataban como a un perro, pues bien…

Se congeló al ver como sus amigos empezaron a removerse ante la luz del día. Miroku se levantó con ayuda de su báculo y estirándose miró a la dormida Sango, seguramente con malas intenciones. Kagome, por otro lado, liberó un gran bostezo mientras se cubría la boca con una mano. La acción contagió a Shippou. Kirara se estiró cual animal, despertando a Sango, y entonces el monje suspiró decepcionado.

La miko buscó a su alrededor y encontró las dos orbes doradas que necesitaba para empezar la mañana segura y relajada. _Ejem, sí, relajadísima, Kagome._ La sonrisa que iba a dedicarle se extinguió al ver la expresión del hanyou.

Una línea de sonrisa congelada de punta a punta, ojos más abiertos de lo normal, las aletas de la nariz hiperventilando, incluso pudo jurar que le vio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

¿Quién estaba vendiendo drogas, y por qué no estaba entera…? Ejem, ejem. Mejor dicho ¿Inuyasha había aspirado una línea de crack, o de shouki de Naraku?

― Yo creo que está poseído. ― le susuró el kitsune a Kagome.

El aludido se incorporó de golpe, y relajó su expresión en un santiamén, adoptando su usual posición de "el mundo me importa un carajo".

― ¿Te ocurre algo, Inuyasha?

Negó con la cabeza firmemente, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Se dio la vuelta para esconder una risita contenida, como cuando un niño tiene un secreto travieso y se aguanta no decirlo. Giró de nuevo con cara de póker y empezó a caminar "naturalmente".

De natural, no tenía nada, pero bueno, él pensaba que sí, bonito. Gracias al cielo que nunca pensó seguir el camino de Panaberto Pecopón, porque actuar no podría ser lo suyo.

Shippou y Kagome intercambiaron miradas, y luego se encogieron de hombros.

― Bueno, mis pequeños ¡hoy será un gran día! ― exclamó el optimista de Miroku llenándose los pulmones de aire puro. Inuyasha asintió de acuerdo, _muy de acuerdo_, con el comentario.

Ahora fueron Miroku y Sango los que intercambiaban miradas. ¿Inuyasha animado? ¿En serio?

Mientras tanto, el hanyou estaba esperando. Sólo necesitaba una miserable excusa, pelea o lo que fuera para probar su brillante plan.

― ¿A dónde vas, Inuyasha? ― preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

Inuyasha siguió con su caminata haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

― ¡Kagome te hizo una pregunta, perro tonto! ― exclamó Shippou subiéndose en su hombro. Inu desvió con dedicación su cara hacia el costado contrario del zorrito. Shippou le agarró de las mejillas para estirarlas obligándolo a mirarlo. ― A qué has visto a a Kikyo y ya te vas a colgartele de las patas, ¿verdad, baboso?

_Uy, zorro de porquería_. Inuyasha apretó sus labios con fuerza deteniendo su impulso de insultarlo hasta morir. Por el momento no podía hablar o el conjuro se activaría con palabras que no harían deleitable la situación. Pero aún quedaba su par de puños, y una torre de chichones decoró la pelirroja cabecita. Kagome se levantó.

― ¡Kyaaa! ¡Kagome….!

― ¡Inuyasha! ¿Cuándo piensas madurar, eh?

El hanyou le dio la espalda, sonrió para sí y susurró.

― Tss… _perra._

Sintió como Kagome, que iba caminando hacia él, cayó de lleno e impactó contra el piso. Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja, y consideren que sus orejas están bastante más arriba.

_Bueno, quizás se había tropezado y dado que tal vez Inuyasha no la había visto, según ella, se incorporó con rapidez para mantener su dignidad y enojo intactos._

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― dijo sacudiéndose la falda.

― Dije… _perra_, Kagome.

― ¡¿Qu- ― y el collar la arrastró al piso por segunda vez.

_Ouch_. Eso le dolió un poquito a él. Kagome no tenía su resistencia, tal vez la había lastimado. Se dio la vuelta tratando de parecer desentendido, por si las dudas.

Algo le llamó la atención. Kagome no estaba escupiendo tierra como lo pensó, sino que se encontraba literalmente sentada en el piso con polvo flotando a su alrededor. Quizás el conjuro cambiaba un poco al ser ella algo más débil ¿no? Después de todo, la intención del collar era calmar el alma, y no matarla.

― ¿De verdad quieres que lo repita? ― susurró temerosamente Inuyasha en cuclillas mirándola.

Kagome le dedicó la más infernal de las miradas, casi tan dolorosa como los osuwaris. Keh. Que siga tragando el polvo entonces.

― ¡INUYASHA! ¡¿Qué hiciste grandísimo idiota?! ¡Osuwari!

― ¡Keh! ― satisfecho, no era la palabra. No cubría ni una milésima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo sabía a gloria. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, impactada al ver que nada había sucedido. Fue entonces cuando notó que a su cuello le faltaba algo. Sí, la piel estaba más desnuda de lo normal. Acaso… ¿sería el collar? ¡Su collar no estaba!

_Si no estaba en su cuello, entonces… entonces…_

Temblorosamente llevó ambas manos debajo de su cabeza.

― ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ― gritó ― ¿Qu…qué….? ― intentó sacarlo por encima de su cabeza sin éxito y el collar respondió brillando. ― ¡¿Eh?! ― miró furtivamente al medio demonio que estaba que se revolcaba del placer. Quiso volver a dar círculos sobre sí mismo, sacar la lengua cual perro sediento y aullar, pero no, justamente quería demostrar ¡que no era ningún perro domable, mierda! ― ¡Inuyasha…!― paró un segundo seguramente pensando palabras ofensivas. Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador ― Eres…eres… eres ¡Un maldito chucho, Inuyasha!

¿Ahhh, sí? ¿Un chucho?

― ¿Por qué no te sientas, _perra_? ― sonrió maquiavélicamente. El surco que se había formado justo debajo de su pollera, se hizo dolorosamente más profundo rodeado por una luz. ― ¿Quién es el chucho ahora?

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara estaban en estado catatónico con tics en todas partes. Pero no podían simplemente quedarse ahí mientras iniciaba la locura.

Primero Miroku intentó tranquilizarlo, Shippou siguió tirándole de las orejas, y Sango algo menos paciente intentó cachetearle diciéndole que no era de un caballero lastimar a una mujer. La paciencia se les iba por el excusado, que ni siquiera sabían que era, cuando el hanyou esquivaba todas las preguntas, insultos y ataques. Los jalones de cabello no se hicieron esperar, volaron sandalias, pergaminos, e incluso un Hiraikotsu, terminando todos exhaustos, excepto claro, el eufórico hanyou que tiró la carcajada más satisfactoria de todas al aire con los brazos en alto. ¿Quién iba a detenerlo ahora?

Un torbellino se vislumbró a lo lejos.

_Perfecto. _Sonrisa. Sonada de cuello y manos. Posición de ataque exhibiendo colmillos y garras. Más sonrisa_._

― ¡Kouga! ― gritó corriendo hacia al remolino de aire con el puño en alto, calculando más o menos por donde tendría su sarnosa cara.

Con éxito su mano impactó a la mejilla de Kouga, deteniendo por completo su corrida y tirándolo hacia atrás. En el suelo, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, se frotó la mejilla, sorprendido. Sacudió su cabeza y pegó un salto con sus piernas hasta quedar hocico con- perdón, cara contra cara con Inuyasha. Estaban tan cerca que pareciera que iban a besarse.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa perro idiota?!

― ¡Kouga, por favor vete! ― gritó la miko por detrás del hanyou.

― ¡Keh! Ya déjalo Kagome. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento. ― hizo sonar sus dedos exhibiendo sus garras, acompañando la pose con una soberbia sonrisa.

Kouga se alejó un poco y pestañeó repetidas veces. _Algo extraño pasaba. Algo estaba faltando._ Miró a Kagome, luego a Inuyasha. Kagome. Inuyasha. Kagome. Inuyasha. Collar. Cuello desnudo.

― ¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi mujer pulgoso?!

― ¿Cómo que tu mujer? ― gruñó arremangándose el haori, pero el lobito ya estaba tomándole las manos a "su mujer".

― Lo lamento, Kagome. Que tengas que pasar por esto. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ― se dio vuelta antes de que Inuyasha fuera a separar violentamente esas manos. ― ¡Escúchame, chucho! ― el tono hizo que el medio perro parara en seco. ― Esta no es manera de tratar a Kagome ¿entiendes? Es dulce, cuidadosa, una mujer con todas las letras. ¡No mereces ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire! Si no fuera por ella juro que yo ya… ― empuñó sus manos explicando el resto de la oración. Volvió a voltear, tomando de nuevo las pequeñas manos. ― Llevo prisa mi querida Kagome, pero volveré pronto. Ya lo sabes… estaré para lo que necesites. ― concluyó con una mirada asesina al hanyou.

― Muchas gracias, Kouga. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas por tu bien. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. ― dicho esto, el youkai le besó las manos y se fue como solía hacer, probablemente con más miedito que prisa, pensó Inuyasha. Seguro, pero seguro.

Pero ahí quedó el pobre Inu, con cara de revelación negada. _Bah, que podía saber ese lobo con sarna poco tratada si merecía o no a Kagome. _Su venganza seguía en pie. Sólo bastaba recordar la infinidad de veces que ella lo había defendido injustamente para desintegrar su culpa. Ya más tarde le daría su lección al lobo, pero mientras tanto…

― ¿Qué fue ese coqueteo, eh? Ya no podía verte, Kagome. A veces me das vergüenza. ― no notó cuando ella se dirigía a su bicicleta.

Siguió tirando improperios, y ella se cargaba la mochila al hombro. El resto de los espectadores solo asentían dando apoyo a la repentina decisión. Las palabras seguían siendo gruñidas, cuando sintió el ruido de las ruedas de la carroza de acero, y entonces dirigió su mirada.

En plan más desesperado que vengativo, lo soltó.

― ¡Siéntate, _perra_!

Más tarde, en medio de una fuerte discusión grupal y sumando un par de los nuevos osuwaris a la lista, Kagome no lo soportó y se dirigió hacia la nada. Con suerte encontraría unas aguas termales para su adolorido trasero, o mejor aún, algún youkai que pudiera raptarla y alejarla de ese infierno. Se quedó callada cuando sintió como Inuyasha no se negaba a dejarla sola seguramente para seguir torturándola. Fingió no haberse percatado por un buen trecho.

― Ya, Inuyasha. ― se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo. ― Voy a darme un baño. Suficiente.

― Adelante. ― desafió con malicia interna sin inmutarse.

Kagome pestañeó sorprendida, y luego compitió con él por quien tenía la mirada más desafiante. No sabría aceptar que perdió, pero suspiró y se dirigió al río con el que se había topado. No eran aguas termales pero no se iba a intimidar ni darle un gusto más. Estaba segura que él creía que no lo haría.

― ¿Ah, sí? ― dijo ahora con una torpe sensualidad. Inuyasha se sentó sosteniendo a Tessaiga y solo asintió decidido. ― ¿Seguro? ― Inu permaneció de piedra. ― Bien. ― sostuvo unos segundos más la mirada del desafiante con la esperanza de que se asustara y huyera, pero a juzgar por su cara, estaba lejos de ello. Suspiró. ― Bien. ― repitió, dándose la vuelta.

― Bien.

Está bien. Para ser sinceros a Inuyasha le estaba transpirando hasta el alma y tuvo que recurrir a mucha fuerza para no transmitir ni un signo del nerviosismo a Kagome, y en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta tragó casi dolorosamente. Ni hablar cuando llevó sus manos a la pollera verde. La verdad es que no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo quería molestarla, pero jamás pensó en que haría con esa actitud sabiendo que ningún osuwari vendría y detendría todo. Podía mirarla mientras se bañaba, pero le dio miedito. Cosas raras no, eh. Incluso si ella estaba tan poco decidida a negarse, tal vez se le acercaría así desnuda o alguna de esas brujerías de las mujeres… ¡mello! ¿Qué haría? ¡¿Qué haría?!

― ¡_Perra_! ― soltó cuando los pensamientos le desgarraron la razón. No supo explicarle porque lo había hecho así que se limitó a su sagrado "keh". Ignoró cuando ella salió con cara de diablo con menstruación del agua, vestida y empapada. Le daba un poco de mied- estaba que se cagaba en las patas, pero ¡no lo demostraría! Recuerden. Macho.

Cuando volvieron con el resto, Shippou fue el primero en defender a su querida Kagome. Le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba, que era un perro, un inmaduro, que él era más hombre que él y no dudo en usar su estrategia de Kikyo/Kagome. Un puñetazo lo dejó callado. Kagome estuvo por regañarlo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se calló. Sango se quejó en su lugar, pero Inuyasha parecía importarle poco y nada. En lugar de eso, descaradamente tomó la mochila de Kagome para buscar algo de comer. ¡Qué bien se sentía la libertad! Aunque tuvo que repartir otro puño antes de irse cuando nuestro querido monje hizo un indebido comentario acerca de la ropa mojada de la miko. Esta vez Sango calló.

Kagome empezó a quejarse cuando metió sus garras salvajemente dentro de su mochila.

― ¡Inuyasha, eso es mío! ― quiso alcanzar las manos de él. Con solo mirarla la dejó quieta en su lugar como amenazándola.

― Ramen… ramen… ― Hurgó con desdén dentro de la mochila buscando. Sacó algunas revistas raras, peines, cepillos, medias y todo iba a parar a los aires. A ella le estaban por salir humos por las orejas. ― Oe… ― susurró y elevó un pequeño objeto blanco en los aires. ― ¿Esto se come? ― se acercó para olfatear el olor a algodón, y giró 45 grados su cabeza cual perro desentendido. (aww) ― ¿Qué es esto?

― ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ― se tiró a él estirando sus brazos para arrebatarle _eso_ de las manos.

― ¡Silencio_, perra_! ― gruñó forcejeando con ella. Mala jugada, ya que sólo logró que cayera encima de él haciendo que el extraño objeto cayera sobre su rostro. Mientras tanto escuchó como Sango roja decía con una mano en su boca.

― Kagome-chan. ¿Eso no es… lo que… usas en… _esos días_?

Se separó de ella aterrado y su haori parecía más claro que el tono de su piel en ese momento. _Ya_. No hurgaría más en esa extraña bolsa amarilla. _Nunca más._

El día transcurrió repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos sucesos. Siguió diciendo lo que le placía, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que le venía a la empequeñecida mente. No dejaba que Kagome se alejara ni un centímetro de él. Shippou molestando, puñetada y al piso. Monje desubicado, cachetada y al piso. Sango lo regañaba y la callaba sin escrúpulos. No había más torbellinos mugrosos por los al rededores. Incluso ya no necesitaba tanto del conjuro. Todo era mejor con él al mando, como siempre tuvo que ser. Definitivamente, todo estaba mejor, todo en orden, él se sentía completo. ¿Verdad? La paz reinaba ¿cierto? El kitsune al fin había aprendido su lugar, el monje estaba más ubicado, Kagome callada sin una sola protesta.

Todo estaba… todo… _Bah, qué más da._ Ya _nada_ tenía sentido.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas, y su mano sosteniendo su desanimada cara. Suspiró profundamente. _Está bien, está bien._ Lo admitía. Tal vez el conjuro no era taaaan doloroso. Ni tan molesto. Incluso podía ser que lo despabilara un poco antes de una pelea. Se. Tenía sus ventajas. ¿Qué tal esa vez que le picaba la nariz, y el suelo lo ayudó? O, o, o.. esa vez que _gentilmente _Kagome lo ayudó a saber lo que era tirarse de clavado desde altura en los lagos del pueblo? Además justo_, justo_ andaba necesitando un baño.

¿Y sí ya no lo escuchaba más?

Se paró.

¿Y si ella se cansaba realmente de él?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¡¿Y si Kagome se volvía la niña más obediente que había visto en su estúpidamente larga vida?!

Se agarró de los pelos arrancando una buena cantidad de hebras plateadas, se apretó el cráneo al punto de querer explotarlo. Sintió como caía en un agujero sin fondo, en la profunda negrura, perdido, desorientado, desesperado mientras todo daba vueltas. ¡Suficiente! ¡No lo soportaba más! ¡NI UN PUTO SEGUNDO MÁS! ¡Lo quería, lo añoraba, lo extrañaba! ¡Necesitaba por favor, por el amor de todos los santos, de todos los monjes y las sacerdotisas! ¡Necesitaba su maldito osuwari!

¡Ahhhh!

…

Todos lo miraron.

Kagome se había congelado mientras enrollaba su bolsa-cama. Shippou había parado de lengüetear su dulce. Miroku y Sango estaban igual. Parecía más una fotografía que otra cosa.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha? ― se preocupó Kagome.

Él hiperventilada e incluso antes de siquiera pensar en algo, llevó la mano a su cuello. Clavó los ojos al suelo mientras contenía su aliento. Allí estaba, en el bendito lugar, donde siempre debió haber estado. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Su corazón empezaba a hincharse, iba a besar cada perla con pasión pero… las miradas seguían ahí.

― Yo… ― no podría explicar ni un poco todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ― nada.

Entre los cuatro se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Kagome siguió acomodando su mochila, el zorrito lamiendo su dulce, y Miroku y Sango hablando algo sobre la perla.

Procesaba aún que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, pero seguía con esa sequedad en la garganta, y ese vació en su interior. Su piel aun pedía ser rasguñada por la tierra con desespero.

Kagome no entendió mucho cuando sigilosamente se arrastró hacia ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Menos aun cuando comenzó a acercar sus labios a su oído. Su corazón empezó a revolotear, sus mejillas se enrojecieron casi al igual que las del hanyou. _Algo le estaba pasando, algo grave. Estaba siendo todo muy extraño ¿Y esas mejillas rojas? ¿Y esta cercanía? ¿Habrá tenido algún sueño con ella? ¿Algo revelador? ¿Le iba a declarar al fin sus sentimientos? _Estaba por vomitar su corazón rodeado por arco iris y unicornios, preparando sus brazos para tirársele encima. Pero entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― ¿Qué? ― lo miró confundidísima, y él clavó la mirada en el piso aumentado el color de su rostro. Aleteó sus orejitas hacia atrás, remarcando una súplica― ¿Que qué? ― Insistió ella.

La escena de perrito mojado se rompió de golpe.

― ¡Teme, no te hagas rogar! ¡Perra!

Kagome lo miró y pestañeó un buen par de veces.

― Inuyasha… osuwari.

_La gloria._

* * *

Me levanté con ganas de hacer reír a alguien :) ¿Lo logré, lo logré?

Acá, de este lado de la pantalla hay un ser real que escribió con amor, y sólo quiere saber que pasa por la cabeza del otro lado de la pantallita con sus reviews.

¡Saludos muy graaaaaandes!


End file.
